


Learning lessons

by lonerfangirl



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love him, Post-Season/Series 02, WHY ISNT THERE MORE FICS OF THEM, a liiil dash of angst, a n y w a y, background shirbert, couple months time jump, jerry is a sweetheart, mainly diana being emotional, shes great tho, the title is shiiiit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are always studying. That doesn't stop Diana from going to Green Gables though





	Learning lessons

She knew right away.

 

As soon as the French boy had charmed her with his complements, she’d known that she had a crush. Her mother always claimed that they were a waste of time and only hindered progress in finding a suitable husband, but throughout the rest of the day (and well into the night) she couldn’t keep her mind off of him.

She suspected that it would be a passing feeling, or just a fluke. She knew that that’s all it could ever be anyway. Her family would never allow such a marriage to take place.

 _Wait, marriage?_ She thought to herself as she walked to school the next morning. _You’ve only just met the boy._ Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she continued onto her path until she would meet with her bosom friend before the school morning.

*****

She allowed the thoughts of Jerry to fill her head during the coming months, slowly accepting the fact that her crush was hanging around longer than she had expected. She had taken a fancy to frequenting Green Gables and enjoyed their conversations in French, as well as him showing off his reading and writing. Sometimes, Anne became so fed up of them more or less ignoring her presence that she would stalk off to Gilbert Blythe’s house to study.

“Diana!” The cheery French voice of Jerry exclaimed as she pulled herself up the ladder. “What is the most beautiful girl in the world doing here today?” He beamed, leaning forward on his pitchfork.

“Of course to see my favourite boy.” She grinned, plopping down into some loose hay. She looked back up to him before continuing. “Anne went straight to Gilbert’s house with him after school today, so I guess it’s just us this afternoon.”

“Perfect.” He smiled as she pulled out her slate and some chalk.

“Quoi?” She replied in his native French, returning her attention to him with inquisitive eyes.

“Nothing. Do not worry, Diana.”

Her hands patted the space on her right and he sat beside her, watching as she thrust the slate into his hands. “I was thinking that today we could practice the word ‘learning’ because I am ever so proud of the progress you have made. It can also be difficult to join all the letters, but I suspect you’ll be able to do it.” She finished with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

He grinned back and held the chalk in his hand, slowly beginning to draw the curly L. It did take him longer than anybody else she knew, but she couldn’t help but be proud of him. He’d been more dedicated to improvement than anyone else she knew – except for Anne and Gilbert.

After a few careful minutes, the slate was shoved in her face as he jumped up and cheered for himself, laughing proudly at his achievements. Before she knew it, she was pulled up by her hands and dancing in a circle with Jerry, watching the skirts of her dress twirl as she spun in celebration.

“Félecitations!” She screamed, pulling him in for a hug. They spun around for a few minutes before she awkwardly pulled away, realising their position.

He scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat. “Diana, before you leave… I have a question.”

She quickly tied her books and slate together before turning to face him. “Of course, Jerry, what’s wrong?”

He looked away for a few seconds before finally looking at her eyes again. “Why is it you speak to me in French when we are both English speaking?”

Her eyes and face clearly showed the confusion at the odd question. “Why French is your first language. I appreciate the opportunity to be able to speak it with anyone. But I enjoy it the most with you.” She finished with a blush.

A small grin escaped his lips before picking up his pitchfork. “I’m glad.”

Dusting off her shoes and dress, she contemplated telling him the truth. Although she hadn’t been lying, she’d seen first hand the perils of dishonestly and what it could do to people. She didn’t want the boy she had a crush on to think she wasn’t an honest girl.

“That’s not all.” His eyes shot up from his work as he approached her, hand falling on her shoulder as he searched her eyes, which were avoiding his gaze.

A silence hung over them as she took a shaky breath, ready to start telling her shameful secret.

“I am a bad friend to Anne. Yes, we are kindred spirits and I love her the most in all the world, but I wish to keep secrets from her!” She fell back into the hay in despair, shame all over her face.

Jerry waited patiently, not wanting to push her further. Instead, she took comfort in his silence and continued. “Anne is ever so smart and the jealousy I’ve tried to hide within me emerges through our conversations. Because for once, she doesn’t understand me.” Silent tears had started falling down her cheeks as she failed to regain her composure. “I am the worst of friends!”

Her head hung down in shame as she cried at all of the horrible things she had thought and done. She’d never lied to Anne, she would trade all of her beauty for just an ounce of her brain, but she knew that the only thing that she would be able to accomplish were her looks.

Meanwhile, Jerry sat frozen before clearing his throat. “I’m sure Anne has some secrets too. Maybe she wants nobody to know about them. I do not know many things, but I know that you have a beautiful heart and are a very kind girl.”

He pulled her smaller frame into his arms, not quite knowing what else to do. He felt her calm beneath him before releasing her hands from his grip and using them to wipe her tears. She smiled at him weakly and sighed. “I don’t know what you must think of me. I’m so sorry, Jerry. I’ll head home now.”

It was still sunny thanks to the summer days and she finally gathered up her things once again. She looked back at Jerry before saying a quick goodbye, descending the ladder.

*****

Once she had started her walk out of Green Gables, she heard her name being called by a familiar French boy.

She turned sharply and crashed into him, sending her bundle flying. His hands found her arms as he steadied them both, before bending down to pick up her belongings.

“Jerry.” She gasped, slightly winded from the collision. “Is everything okay?”

He looked down at her sheepishly, suddenly turning bright red. ”Diana I wish to ask you something.” Her breath hitched in her throat as once again, she realised how close they were. “O-of course. I’m always willing to try and help.”

He pursed his lips together as he thought about the best way to approach the situation. “Uh..” He gulped, his adams apple bobbing in his throat.

“Jerry, what’s wrong?” Diana’s concerned voice called out to him. Quickly shaking his head in an attempt to clear all of his jumbled thoughts, he decided the best way to do it would be to simply ask.

“May I kiss you?”

Her heart skipped a beat, wondering if she heard him right. “What?” She whispered, trying to contain herself.

“May I kiss you please, Diana Barry?” His eyes searched hers and she quickly nodded, fearing her voice would fail her.

He quickly bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He made no effort to move his hands from his vest, for fear of crossing a line he already was lucky enough to reach. Her own hands remained clasped on her things, not wanting to make herself look desperate at only fifteen.

When he pulled away, they were both blushing furiously, but the huge smile on their faces matched the other’s. He cleared his throat before whispering a quiet “Au revoir.”

She beamed at him before turning around and walking home. Once she was sure to be out of his sight, she began running as fast as she could, wanting to write in her diary about it, not forgetting a single detail.

It was then that she heard her name be called a second time that late afternoon that she looked to her left to see none other than her bosom friend, Anne Shirley. They ran towards each other, enveloping one another in a hug before beginning to simultaneously talk.

“Gilbert kissed me!”

“Jerry kissed me!”

Both girls gasped and screamed for each other’s happiness.

Diana was the first to talk.

“I thought you hated Gilbert!”

“I thought I did too but I was wrong. Oh, Diana it was most romantical. It was right as I was preparing to leave and he just kissed me! Of course I kissed him bac-“

“Jerry and me were doing handwriting and lettering and we were talking and oh, Anne it was amazing! Not at all like the kiss during spin the bottle it was like-“

“Warmth!” They both finished, wide grins on their faces. Suddenly, Anne righted herself, straightening her back out and holding out her pinky finger.

“As you bestest friend, I implore you not to talk to Gilbert or Ruby about this.”

Diana straightened her back and help out her own pinky. “You shall not talk to Jerry about this, Anne.”

“Deal!” Anne squealed, and the promise was made.

As expected, Diana’s thoughts were once again filled with thoughts of Jerry. This time however, she had one less thing to wonder about; his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN I wish I could write better. hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> pleeease comment/kudos if you liked it
> 
>  
> 
> request shit on my tumblr
> 
> Sidenote: I’m also sorry if I butchered French. Here’s hoping my 2 years knowledge from 6 years ago didn’t go to toooo much waste.


End file.
